Yet another blasé Roy Fuhrer Fic!
by Kween Of Roses
Summary: Roy is made Fuhrer and some changes are going to be made. Oneshot. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye Royai


Yet another blasИ Roy Fuhrer Fic! 

Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, Hagaren, Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA, what ever you call it I still don▓t own it.

Ok I▓m kinda knew to FMA and FF writing so don▓t slaughter me. This is my first try at something Royai so ya again, don▓t slaughter me! And also this idea came to me in math class and later I read so many like it, it▓s kinda boring.

▒

* * *

Well you finally did it sir, congratulations.▓ thought Riza Hawkeye as she watched the coronation of the new Fuhrer, Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

Mustang smiled and shook hands like he was supposed to, but something was missing, he couldn▓t figure it out, then it came to him. He would deal with that as soon as he was finished here.

Hawkeye seen the expression on Mustang▓s face. Though he was on the stage she could read it clearly, he remembered something.

-Later that day-

Havoc, Hawkeye, Fury, Falman, and Breda, stood in front of the Mustang▓s desk saluting. ⌠At ease.■ Hawkeye caught a small smirk that flitted across his face.

⌠Now as you know, there are going to be a lot of changes around here, starting with you.■ he looked over his subordinates, his eyes lingering on Hawkeye for a moment, but not long enough to be noticed.

⌠My first official act as Fuhrer is to,■ he paused for a moment making the four males anxious and Hawkeye nervous. ⌠promote all of you.■ he finished. All five sighed, one in relief the rest in disappointment.

Mustang pondered over a piece of paper. ⌠Master Sergeant Kain Fury, I congratulate you on your promotion to First Lieutenant.■ Fury saluted. ⌠Thank you sir.■ ⌠Warrant Officer Vato Falman, I congratulate you on your promotion to Major.■ Falman saluted. ⌠Thank you sir.■

This process continued, Havoc and Breda were both promoted to Colonel. Then he came to Hawkeye. ⌠First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I especially congratulate you on your promotion to Major General.

Hawkeye was stunned, all she managed was a shaky salute and to mutter, ⌠Thank you.■ after a few seconds she added, ⌠Sir.■ Mustang smirked. ⌠Don▓t look so shocked Major General.■ (The first time I wrote this I wrote ▒Lieutenant▓ out of habit.) You might be the best soldier under my command. And that▓s saying something considering I rule the country.■ the corners of her mouth twitched, the closest thing to a smile that was ever seen in the office. ⌠And Major General, one more thing.■ her heart swelled slightly with hope. ⌠In a few hours, I will change one policy and change the entire military. Step forward General.■ she allowed her self to hope a little more.

⌠Starting tomorrow, all female members of the military will have to wear tiny mini skirts!■ he declared. Her hopes came crashing down. On instinct she pulled out her gun and fired at the mini skirt in Mustang▓s hands.

Mustang, the most powerful man in Amestris, screamed like a little girl and cowered under his desk. ⌠Um ok forget that, next order of business.■ came the answer to the gunshots in the form of a squeaky reply from under the large wood desk.

Hawkeye wore a smirk that could put the Fuhrer▓s best to shame. The smirk scared the rest of the subordinates more then the gunfire. They had grown used to that, but this smirk looked evil. Fearing for their lives, they all ran from the office.

Hawkeye chuckled and turned to leave as well. ⌠Riza?■ Mustang asked from under the desk. ⌠Yes?■ she asked, the smirk and any edge her voice had held were gone now. Mustang stood up and dusted himself off. ⌠Good job.■ she smiled. ⌠It wasn▓t hard, I▓ve been playing the part for a few years now.■ Mustang▓s eyes wandered to the discarded skirt that resembled blue Swiss cheese now. ⌠Sorry about your skirt.■ she shrugged. ⌠It▓s fine, I can get a new one if■ she paused and Mustang looked back at her. ⌠If? I▓m not sure I like that.■ she smirked again and walked over to him. ⌠If, you leave the uniforms alone. I only want to wear a mini skirt for you.■ she said toying with some of the decorations on his jacket.

He smirked. ⌠Sure.■ he said diverting her attention from his jacket to his face. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

As the world around them continued with various everyday activities they ignore it all, staying in there own world, never wanting to leave. Of course they would have to eventually but for now, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Ok end! What you think? Please review. Again don▓t slaughter me. Flames will be used to cremate my fish so will be accepted. Thanks for reading. Little surprise ending for you. I▓m really sorry if it sucked but I will get better! I swear!

-Elecca Zala The Kween Of Roses


End file.
